Escape to Britain
by nightshade97
Summary: katherine is trying to escape the clutches of the ones that are out to kill her. They want to kidnap her and take her away where they plan on killing her and everyone she holds close to her heart. Will she make it out alive with two boys after her heart?
1. Chapter 1 Danger

I woke up to my mother shaking me; it was around three in the morning. I got up right away, my mom stepped back as I got up and out of bed.

"Quickly go get dressed." My mom whispered fiercely. I got up and grabbed the clothes that were lying on the desk that my father had built for me when I was younger. My room, which had been painted on my 18th birthday, was now empty; my mirror was the only piece of furniture that had not been moved to the safe house.

I went in the bathroom and got dressed; I brushed my teeth and hair, and put my hair up. I was dressed in a black dress the billowed out at the waist. I had black hiking boots on for when things got a bit tough.

I grabbed the backpack that was sitting on my old bed and walked out to the empty living room.

"Are you ready?"

"Mom, why me?"

"You'll find out when you get there."

"Fine."

You see, I am very important to Britain, yet no one will tell me why. I am being moved to Britain, there are certain people trying to kill me. They will stop at nothing to try to kill me and stop me from reaching Britain. My boyfriend, Christian, was waiting for me there.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"There's a car waiting outside."

I grabbed my bag and my mom hurried me out to the car. I got in the back seat noticing that there was someone in the passenger seat. My cousin, William was driving. His friend A.J. was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Ready?" William asked

"Yeah," I quietly responded.

He pulled out of the driveway quickly and sped off down the street. The police knew about me being moved so incase we had to go a little faster than the speed limit, they wouldn't pull is over. Almost as soon as we got on the main road, a black car pulled up behind us and my cousin gradually went faster. Soon we were going full speed down the highway Will drove the car off the ramp and we landed down below and kept going, the same car was still behind us somehow with another one next to it. Will veered off the road to a dirt road, for a half-hour it was silence, and there were trees all around us.

Then it was chaos again, there were several black cars following us and we were going as fast as we could. When all of a sudden Will veered off and drove into the woods. We drove down a ramp that was there and I have no idea how it got there. We were surrounded in darkness and I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, we were on a landing pad and my cousin was trying to wake me up. I got up and out of the car, William, and A.J. hurried me over to the helicopter and I hopped in.

We took off immediately; there were some guys and a girl in there that I did not recognize. We were soon flying over the Atlantic we were able to see the shoreline of Europe when it all happened.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

Chapter 2

The one girl that was there aside from me, grabbed her gun and pointed it at me. I threw my hands up with wide eyes.

"Whoa.."

"Shut up bitch! Arthur! Turn this bad boy around! We're going home with the girl."

"Not in a million years," I jumped out the door into the warm water. We were pretty close to the shore, easily a swimming distance. I took the dress off and shoved it into the bag I had managed to grab on my way out. I was now wearing my black fighting gear.

I hit the water feet first, the impact sent water flying around me. I swam back to the surface and started to make my way to the shoreline.

Eventually I made it to shore; I pulled out my cell from my water proof bag. And called up my brother, he answered on the second ring.

"I-I-m on-on th-the bea-ch," I managed to stutter, I was so cold.

"WHERE!"

"I-I ha-have n-n-no idea."

"Damn it I'll check the GPS in your phone sit tight and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks bro."

"Yep alright let me go so I can find you, I'm in Britain."

"Alright bye.

"Bye."

He hung up and I just sat there freezing when I suddenly remembered that there could be an emergency blanket in my back pack. So I quickly rummaged through it and found a blanket. Relieved, I got up and did some jumping jacks and push ups to warm up since it was cold here. So I sat down and wrapped the blanker around me. I saw a figure running towards me and I eventually noted that it was my brother.

I got up and grabbed my pack and ran over to him. He hugged me instantly yelling in my face.

"What the hell happened! Tell me everything right now!"

So I told him everything that had happened as we approached the shoreline. He listened with eagerness which eventually turned to anger. When we had reached the car I had finally finished. I got in the front seat as my brother got in and drove us away from the cold beach. I had no idea where we were going but I don't think he would tell me. I decided to ask anyway.

"James, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Why can't you just tell me for once?"

"Because incase this car is bugged I don't want whoever is listening in on us to know where we are going. When we get there this car is going to be torched immediately."

"Fine. Be difficult," I pulled out my cell and turned it on. Before I could do anything James snatched it out of my hand and threw it out the window.

"Hey! James what the hell was that for?"

"Since your phone has GPS on it we have to dispose of it so they cant track you down."

"Whatever. Your lucky I have an address book in this backpack or you'd be toast."

"You need to keep your foul language down."

"Whatever mom!"

The rest of the car ride was in silence, we eventually pulled up to a huge mansion. I stared in awe as we passed through the gates and my brother pulled up to the front doors and grabbed everything out of the car and stepped out. I got out and made sure I had left nothing behind. As soon as we got out men came running down and threw gasoline on the car. My brother lit a match, where he got it I had no idea, and threw it on the car. It was instantly engulfed in flames, I gasped at the intense heat that radiated off it.

We all ran inside and I was instantly bombarded with hugs from everyone. They were all formally dressed except me and my brother. There were quite a few people I didn't recognize that all sighed with relief. A man appeared and motioned me to follow him. I glanced back at James and he nodded.

I followed the man throughout the mansion to a room. He opened the door and motioned me inside, the room was huge. There were buckets of paint on the floor and most of my belongings were there and a replica of my dress was hanging on a door knob. I heard the man mutter something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"This is your room, I'll leave you now."

He walked out before I could say anything, I walked over to the buckets of paint. There was buckets of red, black, gold, blue, white, purple, and green. I reached down to pick up a brush when I heard a knock at my door. I walked over to it to reveal an anxious Christian. He wrapped me in an over powering hug and kissed me on the lips.

"I missed you so much!"

"Me too, so what's going on with this huge mansion? Why am I here? What do I do? I have o many questions!"

"Calm down my love. Get dressed in that dress and meet me out here when your done I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Alright, it's good to see you baby."

"Same my love, now go."

"Alright."

I shut the door behind him and got my dress and opened the door to reveal a giant bathroom. I walked in and closed the door. I quickly changed and walked out to find my boots on the floor. I still had my necklace on and I put the boots on and walked out the door. I grabbed Christian's hand and he lead me down the descending stairs.

"We are going to dinner, from now on you must dress formally. I know you don't like it but that's how it must be."

"Fudge apples."

"Hahaha what?"

"I'm not supposed to swear anymore."

"Oh okay."

We approached a big black door, and he pushed it aside to reveal a couple hundred people at a ball.


End file.
